When planning a mailing, a mailer may have one or more goals related to how the mailing should be submitted to the post office or otherwise arranged for mailing. For example, the mailer may wish to obtain the best postal discount possible or available, have the mail delivered to final recipients as quickly as possible, simplify mail preparation, achieve a target delivery timeframe, or the like. In some cases mailers can achieve such goals through use of products that offer suggestions directed to cost reduction, efficiency, delivery arrangement or the like. For example, discount estimation products may be used to determine the highest postage discount available for a particular mailing. Similarly, mailers may utilize different mailing options to insure that mailings are delivered as quickly as possible, though this often incurs additional cost.
As used herein, a “mailer” may refer to an entity such as a corporation that produces and sends mailings directly through a carrier such as the USPS and/or other shipment and delivery services, a mail service provider such as a print shop or targeted mail producer, a mail house that services multiple smaller mailing customers, or the like. More generally, a “mailer” may refer to any entity that produces mailings that include similar or identical mailpieces that are intended for a variety of destinations.